


The Other Side

by imfact_gayfact



Category: IMFACT, IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demon, End game Sangho, Ghost Ungjae, Ghost Ungjae develops feelings for Taeho, Heartbreak, Hyung Kink, Imfact AU, Jealousy, Jeup and Jian are Taeho's friends who do all his work, M/M, Paranormal, Pining, Power bottom Taeho, Riding, Sang has bad luck, Sangho - Freeform, Smut, Taeho likes Ungjae but not in the way Ungjae does, Taeho's confused about his feelings, Top Sang, Ungjae is cold hearted but not when it comes to Taeho, Ungjae is dead, Ungtae - Freeform, talk about suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfact_gayfact/pseuds/imfact_gayfact
Summary: Ungjae hated men, he hated all men, he hated any man that came near his home or into his home. He would do absolutely anything to make sure they left scared for their lives but then a boy named Taeho came into his home and Ungjae suddenly didn't hate men anymore well specifically just Taeho.It was wrong, it was so wrong. He couldn't feel that way about Taeho, he really couldn't. He couldn't be falling for Taeho when he himself had no heart. He wasn't human, well he was but not really. He wasn't allowed to love anymore.They were from two different worlds and maybe it should stay that way.





	1. New Tenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeho moved into a new home alone but was he really alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspiration from this after stumbling across an episode of Ghost Adventures. I hope you guys like it. Also if you didn't read the tags there will be a part in this first chapter that talks about how Ungjae took his own life so if that is something you aren't okay with reading please don't read this story. 
> 
> (Also there's no smut in this chapter just fyi)

Ungjae watched from his bedroom window as another guy ran out of his house screaming for dear life nearly tripping over his feet and falling flat on his face in the process. The man hadn't even stopped to grab any of his belongings before bolting out only grabbing his wallet and keys that were on a little wooden table in the front foyer, barely slipping into his sneakers. Ungjae chuckled watching the man trying to start his car, yelling and almost crying and when it finally roared to life he nearly knocked out a kid on the sidewalk as he drove off not taking a second to look back.

 

“Well that guy managed to stay a whole day and a half longer than any of the other tenants" Ungjae looked around the bedroom sighing at the stuff the man had left "He'll come back with a friend later to take all his shit out of my house, they always do" turning off the lights with a blink he floated through the floor down to the main floor happy that his house was finally his again but for how long he wasn't sure. For some reason people were crazy to rent his home even though they've heard the stories of a haunting and the ghost that hates any man that enters the home.

 

Floating down onto the couch he turned the tv on flipping to his favourite show 'Ghost Adventures' which he was glad he didn't need to read the subtitles for anymore. He realized early on that he could understand any language now which was due to his ghostly abilities. He'd always been curious about the paranormal especially spirits and ghosts and now that he was one of them he wanted to learn more about his kind and see the theories people made up. If only he could fly into an episode and sit Zak down to have a talk about ghosts and how things actually worked but he enjoyed his theories and for the most part Zak was a pretty smart guy.

 

Ungjae got up during a commercial break and began walking (yes he walked because ghosts can still do people things okay) over to the kitchen. He couldn't really eat but it was a habit of his. While he was alive he'd always stuff his mouth with food while watching his favourite show and that habit carried over with him in death. Although he couldn't eat he still grabbed a bowl filling it with chips that the tenant had left then headed back to the living room placing the bowl on the table in front of the couch just so he could pretend that he was still alive.

 

All spirits were different, some were stronger than others; Ungjae had enough energy to act like a real human, he could appear in front of you, talk to you, hold things, move things and basically anything a human could do but eat and drink, unless he did crazy ghost stuff no one would be able to tell that he was dead, but he kept to himself and out of sight for the most part unless a new tenant appeared. He wasn't here to make friends he was here to keep what belonged to him. He wondered why he had that much energy but he guessed that since he didn't fulfill his life's wishes he had many regrets. He also was quite an angry spirit especially because after his rather sad death the bank had taken over his home and sold it to the current landlord who had to find tenants every couple of days or weeks because he wouldn't dare live there himself. The man tried to when he first bought Ungjae's home but that was when Ungjae decided that he wouldn't let anyone take the only thing he had left. Ungjae drove out the new owner of his home scaring him to the point of near insanity and now the man who bought his home rents out the place to make up for all the money he spent to purchase the home which wasn't working out so well because Ungjae would never let anyone who stepped foot in his home be happy. It was his home so why should anyone be allowed to live here?

 

  
Time wasn't really important to Ungjae since he had no worldly duties left so before he knew it he had been in the same spot till sunrise watching the same episodes being aired over and over. He was knocked out of his trance when he heard a thud against the door and of course it was the daily newspaper he'd get from the paper boy who didn't dare look at his home as he rode his bike by. Ungjae had scared him one too many times staring at him with dark eyes that seemed more like voids through the window. Now, Ungjae didn't want to hurt the boy but it was funny seeing him scream in terror dropping all his papers and watching him scramble to pick them up before he rode his bike down the street as fast as he could.

 

“Poor kid, I didn't get to scare him today" Ungjae laughed to himself walking through the walls to his foyer, unlocking the door with a look then grabbed the paper. To anyone outside it would look as though the paper was floating because Ungjae never let anyone see him except for the paper boy and the horrid tenants he needed to scare off.

 

With a sigh he leaned back and floated in mid air as if he was sitting and began to rifle through the paper looking for something interesting to read before something caught his eye. He scanned over the title reading it aloud not believing it "Fifth anniversary of rapper's death, Na Ungjae" getting back onto his feet he headed to the dining room and took a seat at one end. "Why after all these years did they decide to write about my death?" He skimmed over the article still not believing anyone cared enough to write about him.

 

When he died five years ago he didn't see a single thing written about him, the only thing he heard was a thirty second clip on an entertainment news show about the death of a rapper which was of course about him that was caused by an overdose.

 

Ungjae remembers that day well, the day he took his own life. Everything was going downhill and he didn't see a way out. His boyfriend of years left him calling him a useless piece of shit that can't do anything in life, his family disowned him when he came out to them, his debut album did alright but his comeback flopped and his company dropped him, he fell into tremendous debt which he tried his best to get out of but even after selling almost everything he had other than his grandmothers home which he lived in he still couldn't get out, any friends he had before he debuted left him after he had debuted saying they didn't want to hang out with a famous person that would eventually drop them anyway and he tried talking to his parents again but they simply forgot that they ever had a son. Of course he took up odd jobs, worked at stores, tried to write sample songs and sell them but no matter what he did it all went to shit, something would block him from succeeding so he finally decided to give up.

 

On Halloween night of all nights he counted out each pill in the newly opened bottle of painkillers and swallowed them slowly one by one till he could feel his mind getting hazy. He didn't want a second chance at life so he grabbed a second bottle that was half empty and downed those in one go watching as the candle on the living room table slowly burnt out along with the light in his eyes.

 

Back to present times he skimmed over the paper reading aloud the article "Fifth anniversary of rappers death, Na Ungjae. It will be five years on Halloween day in a few weeks since Ungjae's ex found him lifeless on the living room couch. Sources say he took his own life from the sheer amount of debt he was in as well as having fallen into deep depression after his comeback album did poorly on the charts, his label had dropped him creating a storm in his life which he couldn't seem to get out of. Years have passed and his debut single still plays from time to time but other than that only true fans still remember him. It is said that the home he used to live in is haunted by his spirit, we interviewed a tenant that had lived in his home for a maximum of two weeks. He told us that as soon as he entered the home he was pulled out of bed while he was asleep, his clothes would be tore up inside his drawers, items would go missing and he would see terrible figures and shadows at night. Now we can't say for sure if this is Ungjae's spirit but whatever it is sounds very frightening. Stories of the haunting have spread over the years and people from across the country decided to take a chance to rent the place out all only making it the most a month before packing up and leaving. No matter who's spirit is in the home we hope they rest in peace and we hope that Ungjae's spirit rests in peace as well"

 

Ungjae scoffed finishing the article "I'm only important now because I scare people?" He skimmed over the article again and stopped "Wait my ex came by?" Ungjae had no idea what happened to him after he died or who found him the first thing he saw was himself floating above his grave some time later. "Whatever, I don't care about that idiot anyway" he mumbled out crumpling up the paper.

 

In the afternoon Ungjae heard the jingle of keys at his door and he knew right away who it was. The last tenant cautiously walked in pulling his friend along "Lets hurry I don't want to see that thing again" Ungjae heard him whisper. He watched as the two quickly packed up important things, always looking back over their shoulders to check if they were alone. Ungjae chuckled leaning against the wall, with a wave of his hand he made the lights flicker and windows shut. The two men screamed grabbing whatever was left tumbling out of the house. "Farewell losers" Ungjae laughed.

 

It was a few weeks later when the landlord came by with a new tenant and Ungjae was genuinely excited, he was getting bored scaring the paper boy everyday and watching tv 24/7. Ungjae floated over to the foyer sitting down in front of the door to greet his dear landlord, the second he opened the door he waved with a menacing grin catching him off guard. "Oh my god!" the man tripped back falling into someone behind him. "Sir, are you alright"? Now Ungjae was even more curious hearing such a sweet voice, he wanted to see who it belonged to right away. The landlord said he was alright then showed the new tenant in not not noticing when Ungjae had floated away to hide.

 

  
Peeking around a corner Ungjae's breath hitched.. well he thought it would've hitched if he could still breathe. He saw the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, he was on the short side but he had beautiful blonde hair, captivating eyes, the cutest nose, perfectly shaped lips and of course his voice was.. his voice was like music to his ears. Ungjae silently followed them around his home as the landlord showed him the rooms and explained how much rent and utilities would cost. "So, Taeho was it?" The landlord asked. Taeho nodded. "You can move in anytime you want from today unless you want me to get the place cleaned but the last tenant didn't stay long. He um moved because he changed jobs so it's pretty clean still". Taeho looked around lifting an eyebrow "Hmm, I can move in today actually. Is that okay"? The landlord agreed excitedly, happy that he would finally be getting some money.

 

Later that day Taeho came back with his boxes along with two guys that Ungjae found out were named Jian and Jeup. They helped him set up the larger items of furniture he had while Taeho worked on the little things.

 

“Taeho a little help here?" Jeup asked exhausted. Taeho laughed plopping down onto the couch "You know I don't do heavy labour" he pointed out. Jeup sighed knowing his friend would say that "You never do any labour but you can spend all day at that dance studio of yours teaching people" Jeup poked Jian who was half asleep on the floor to continue helping him. "That's not work that's fun" Taeho answered finishing an ice cream he brought with him from the kitchen.

 

"So he's a dance teacher" Ungjae whispered. He watched them all carefully till Jian and Jeup left exhausted saying that they'll come back tomorrow to continue helping, Taeho thanked them saying he owed them a nice meal, he saw the two friends smile saying how much they loved Taeho's cooking and that was that, they left without another word.

 

  
Taeho headed up to his room, well it was Ungjae's but it was Taeho's now and for some reason Ungjae didn't mind that much. Taeho rummaged through his drawers pulling out a soft shirt, boxers and a towel. Ungjae felt like a creep watching him but he was so entranced by this person, usually he hated every tenant wanting them out the second they stepped foot into his home but he wanted Taeho to stay, he wanted to know more about him, he didn't want to scare him.

 

Taeho left the bedroom nearly bumping into Ungjae but of course he had no idea. Walking towards the bathroom Taeho stopped in the hallway noticing an ornate mirror on the wall "The landlord did say some of the original furniture was still in this home.. I wonder who it belonged to. This mirror is so pretty" Taeho ran his finger over the details on the frame looking into it "This mirror is almost as pretty as me" he said flashing a smile and letting out a giggle. Ungjae stared from the end of the hall watching how cute Taeho was being he was also a little amazed that anyone would like that old mirror, it wasn't exactly to everyone's decor style. "Seems like Taeho is a keeper" Ungjae floated down to the living room hearing the water running in the bathroom upstairs.

 

  
A few days had passed and it was Halloween, the day Ungjae passed away. Ungjae watched from the living room window waiting for Taeho to get back from work and of course it had to be raining "How fitting for it to rain on my death anniversary". Ungjae had watched Taeho closely the few days he's been here, he hasn't attempted to scare him at all. To Ungjae, Taeho seemed so gentle and nice he didn't deserve to get scared. Ungjae also noticed how Taeho respected all the pieces of the original furniture left in the home taking care of them like his grandmother had done while she was alive. As Ungjae would watch Taeho clean he'd hear him talking to himself wondering who had owned this home before it became a rental and Ungjae wanted to talk to him, answer his questions and make friends but he couldn't so he stayed silent helping Taeho out by moving over the towel or spray bottle a little closer to him when he wasn't looking.

 

Ungjae looked up hearing the hum of an engine smiling so big seeing that Taeho was home and oh he brought his friends along today. Ungjae had heard Taeho talking on the phone with them the night before about the thank you dinner he promised and "Oh shit that's today!" Ungjae flew away from the window in a split second tidying a few small things up for Taeho and putting them back into place.

 

“I'm home!" Taeho yelled out opening the door. Jian and Jeup followed him in with confused expressions "Taeho you live alone you weirdo" Jeup laughed. Taeho turned around smiling "I know but I always feel like there's someone around so I just say I'm home whenever I come back to make them feel special" Taeho hung his keys on the key holder toeing off his shoes calling the two to follow him. "Taeho, I think you've gone crazy there's no one here" Jian said taking a seat on the side of the couch that was Ungjae's favourite.

 

In that second Ungjae saw red ready to fling the nearest thing to him at Jian when he heard Taeho's giggle instantly calming him down "I'm not crazy maybe it's just the house is really old and full of history I just want the house to like me maybe that's why I feel like someone's around" Taeho explained.

 

  
Jeup had been scrolling through his phone ignoring Taeho and Jian when he spoke up "Um guys I don't think Taeho is crazy". Both Jian and Taeho looked at Jeup asking why and Jeup told them the story he found out about this house how a rapper committed suicide and apparently he still haunts this place driving people out whenever they try to live here. Taeho scoffed at that telling them that nothing had happened to him and if this ghost was real maybe he didn't like the other tenants and wasn't mean to him because he was pretty. Jian slapped Taeho lightly telling him to stop being so full of himself but Taeho continued rambling on about how pretty he was and that even a ghost would fall for him.

 

“He's right about that" Ungjae said. Jeup sat up straight looking around wide eyed "Did anyone hear that?" He asked. Taeho rolled his eyes at Jeup thinking he was trying to scare him, he left the two in the living room letting them know he'd call them when dinner was ready.

 

Taeho was light on his feet moving through the kitchen finishing up dishes that looked so good and Ungjae really wished he could eat. Taeho hummed a tune while mixing something then turned around leaning against the counter, clearing his throat he began to speak quietly "Um I don't know if Jeup is right but sir.. can I call you sir?" Taeho looked around continuing to talk "Maybe you're younger than me but anyway I hope you don't mind me living in your home and I promise to not change any of the original stuff, I find it very beautiful and" Taeho shook his head "What am I doing there's no such thing as ghosts" he went back to working on the meal not noticing how sad Ungjae looked, obviously he wouldn't be able to notice, he can't see him, he doesn't even know he's there. Ungjae made his way to the living room sitting between Jian and Jeup making them shiver from a sudden temperature drop because of him. Jeup got up to check the thermostat while Jian pulled his hoodie back on.

 

Weeks passed and Ungjae was quieter than normal, he still waited everyday for Taeho's return but he had stopped helping him with small things. He wasn't mad at Taeho he just realized that he was a ghost and Taeho was a living person. What would he do if he knew that Ungjae was real? He couldn't be his friend, he was dead and Taeho was alive. Although Ungjae kept to himself during the day only sneaking glances at Taeho around corners, at night he'd float into Taeho's room with a book while he slept, sitting in the old armchair in the corner reading and giggling whenever he heard Taeho mumble strange things in his sleep. Yes, what Ungjae was doing seemed creepy but he wasn't alive so was it creepy? Ungjae watched every night as the moonlight streamed through the faint crack of the curtains falling on Taeho's face making him look like a sleeping angel. “Ungjae get yourself together" he'd sigh every night, placing the book down floating a little closer sitting on the floor next to his bed watching him sleep for a bit before fixing his blanket heading back downstairs.

 

In the morning Taeho woke up stretching looking around his room, for some reason he felt someone was always there but maybe it was his playful imagination "I need to stop letting that story Jeup told me get to my head" getting out of bed he let out a yawn walking to his dresser when he saw something in the corner of his eye. "A book?" Taeho grabbed it from beside the arm chair flipping through it "I don't remember ever seeing this book.." hearing a noise behind him he spun around seeing the curtains swaying from the gentle breeze coming in through the windows. "Calm down Taeho.." he said to himself. Taeho dismissed the book incident thinking he brought it in last night but had forgotten since he was so tired but he's a little more on edge now noticing small sounds and noises throughout the house which he never paid attention to before.

 

Another week had passed and Ungjae had realized Taeho was more on edge, if he wasn't careful Taeho would find out about him and he really didn't want him to get frightened and leave. He enjoyed living with Taeho, he didn't feel as angry or lonely anymore and the days seemed to go by faster than they used to.

 

Taeho was fixing his hair in the mirror in the front foyer before heading out to teach when he caught a glimpse of something in the mirror behind him "Wait!" Spinning around Taeho saw nothing, turning back around he stared hard at the mirror blinking a few times "Maybe I'm.. maybe I'm just tired" looking around again he left a little confused.

 

Ungjae floated back down from the ceiling where he flew up to hide when Taeho saw him in the mirror "How could he see me.. how did I let myself be seen? Stupid!" Ungjae scolded himself for not being more careful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who's read this likes the story so far. It would be great if you could take the time to leave a kudo and maybe even a comment it would mean a lot to me. Thanks so much for reading and the next chapter will be posted when I don't feel lazy haha. Peace.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeho finally met Ungjae and surprisingly it didn't end up with him screaming and leaving the home in a rush. They became friends of sorts but Ungjae's feelings began to change and when a new person enters the home Ungjae's feelings go haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating I hope this chapter is good.

After almost being caught by Taeho, Ungjae decided he'd spend a few days in the basement allowing Taeho to forget whatever he saw but little did he know Taeho wanted to know what was going on.

 

When Taeho had left his studio he headed over to Jeup's place to ask him about the rapper who died. He explained to Jeup the small things that were happening and Jeup shouted excitedly "I told you so!" patting himself on the back. Taeho scowled pulling on Jeup's ear "Are you gonna help me or not!" Jeup agreed sitting down answering all of Taeho's questions.

 

“So apparently the place you're living in is famous for its haunting and people everywhere want to rent it out. Of course we didn't know because we're pretty new to this city but the rapper that died in that home took his own life and his ex found him in the home. They say that he drives away any man that stays in that home" Jeup explained reading from his phone.

 

Taeho felt like crying hearing about how the rapper died "But if the ghost is real why hasn't he scared me off?" Taeho was genuinely confused. “Maybe he likes you, you said yourself anyone would fall in love with you because you're soo and I quote pretty" Jeup munched on a chip scrolling through blog posts.

 

Taeho tried to put the pieces of information he had learned in his head "So you're saying what has been happening is in fact happening and I'm not hallucinating cause I'm tired and that this ghost is real and hasn't thrown me out because it loves me??" Taeho paced back and forth throwing Jeup a look.

 

“Maybe it doesn't love you maybe it just likes you and doesn't mind you living there. I mean I heard people say that if you change someone's home ghosts react badly and you haven't done anything like that, you've taken care of all the old stuff well" switching off his phone Jeup stretched telling Taeho he needed to go to bed. Taeho apologized and left in a hurry wanting to see if he could somehow lure the ghost out.

 

Ungjae heard the jingle of keys at the door knowing that Taeho had returned, he was home later than usual but Ungjae didn't dare make his way upstairs. What if he couldn't control himself and made himself visible to Taeho's eyes? "I'm home" he heard Taeho say putting away his keys walking over towards the living then the kitchen. He heard him opening the fridge putting something away then heard the microwave turn on.

 

The rest of the night Ungjae listened from his hiding spot in the basement Taeho's nightly routine. The house finally fell silent and Ungjae thought maybe it was safe to move around. Floating up to the main floor he saw Taeho's shoes in the main foyer lying scattered, he went to fix them before he remembered that he shouldn't. Sighing, he floated upstairs down the hall stopping in front of Taeho's door "I shouldn't go in.." he stood there for a while staring at the wood grain on the door listening for any movement.

 

Taeho had gotten ready for bed pulling out his phone to do some more research on this house as well as the rapper. He read some things people had posted on social media then mentally hit himself "I didn't even find out his name!" searching some more he found an article that was written in a newspaper a little while ago. "His name is.."

 

Ungjae was about to leave when he heard Taeho mumbling "He's still awake, shit" he started to leave when he heard Taeho yell out "Ungjae"! Startled, Ungjae bumped into a picture frame that was on a table in the hallway watching it crash to the floor. Ungjae felt like everything was over, he disappeared as fast as he could back to his hiding place "He said my name.."

 

Hearing the crash in the hallway Taeho jumped out of bed throwing the bedroom door open, he looked down the hall seeing shattered pieces of glass, walking over to the pile he knelt down picking up the broken frame "So you're still here Ungjae.."

 

Days had passed and Taeho had thought up a plan, he would continue to act the same as if nothing had happened hoping that Ungjae would make his presence known. Taeho had kept his eyes and ears sharp taking note of any movement or noises he heard but it's been rather quiet. "Ungjae, where did you go?" Taeho looked back at the home before getting into his car heading to work.

 

Ungjae had been extra quiet not appearing until Taeho had fallen asleep and he hasn't even visited Taeho at night when he slept, he was scared Taeho would leave if he saw him again but one thing was bothering him "Why wasn't he scared of what happened the other day?"

 

Ungjae quickly made his way upstairs to see what had happened to the frame he had broke, floating over to the table he saw a new frame in its place holding the picture it was previously holding with a small box beside it containing the broken pieces of the old frame. "He's so sweet.." Ungjae thought he felt his heart beating again but that wasn't possible he was dead. "Is it possible for ghosts to go crazy?" He laughed at himself picking up the new frame "If only I was still alive.. I think I.. I think that I.." before he could finish his thought he heard the door open downstairs. "He's home already?" quickly setting the frame down he traveled through the floors back to the basement.

 

Taeho had ended his classes early deciding to go to a music store, lately he's been reading up more about Ungjae, about his career and music, he had found a very low quality music video that a fan had re-uploaded but it was hard to make out the audio and a webpage that had information about his debut and comeback album.

 

Scouring the internet he had found one place that still had a copy of both his albums, he called them right away begging them to save them for him which he received a laugh in return "Sir, I can assure you these won't be going anywhere, they've been sitting around for years collecting dust". Hearing the employee talk like that about Ungjae's work hurt him when he knew that after reading fan pages about him that Ungjae lived for music and ended up.. dying for it as well.

 

Taeho jogged up the stairs to his room pulling out the cd's he had bought placing one into the CD player Jian had bought him for his birthday. Sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard he grabbed a pillow hugging it waiting to hear Ungjae's voice. The music started playing and he waited, waited for his curiosity he had of this rapper be filled.

 

The second the lyrics began Taeho sat there a little bit in shock. Ungjae had a little bit of a lisp but his voice was deep and light at the same time, his words flowed beautifully and he felt so much emotion in his voice, he felt as if the story of his emotions went straight through his heart. Taeho wasn't much of a fan of rap but Ungjae.. Ungjae's voice felt so familiar as if he's known him for ages and maybe he felt like that because he's been living in his home and he knows now that he's still around but "Ungjae.." Taeho grabbed the album flipping through the pages taking in his appearance then thought back to that day he saw something in the mirror "It was you wasn't it".

 

Ungjae heard his music playing from upstairs which filled him with so much sadness and anger "Why would anyone play that trash!" without a second thought he made his way to Taeho's room watching him from the corner seeing him looking through his albums "I can't believe he bought those!" He lifted his hand to break the CD player when he saw tears dropping onto the pages.

 

“How could.. how could people be so heartless?" Taeho wiped at his eyes looking up at the wall hoping that Ungjae was around "Ungjae, you deserved so much better you were so talented" wiping at his eyes again he made his way over to the CD player turning it off "Ungjae, I don't know if you're still here, I don't know if I'm going crazy, I'm still not really sure if ghosts exist but" Taeho looked out of the window toward the sky "I hope you know that there are people that care for you, I hope you know that you were very talented, I hope you know that I'm a true fan of you now.. I wish you were happy in life".

 

Ungjae remained still in the corner taking in the scene "He cares that much about a dead man?" Ungjae felt it again the faint feeling of a heart beat "Why do I keep feeling this? I'm dead I don't have a heart anymore.." Ungjae watched as Taeho wiped away the last of his tears putting away the cd's, he left the room giving it a once over before shutting the door behind him. Ungjae thought that maybe just maybe he should do something to make Taeho smile. Picking out one of his cd's he flipped though to the last page that had "Thank you" written in his hand writing then placed it on Taeho's bed before heading back to the basement.

 

Later that night Taeho saw the album open on his bed, picking it up he read the page feeling a shiver run down his spine "You were watching weren't you?" Taeho spoke out hoping Ungjae was around. The CD player suddenly turned on playing nothing but static startling Taeho "Ungjae?" Taeho frantically looked around the room hoping he could see him "Ungjae please say something I know you can do more than that".

 

Ungjae wanted to talk, he really did but he was scared that if he finally appeared Taeho would leave.

 

“Ungjae, you're listening to me aren't you?" Taeho paced around the room stopping in front of the dressing table looking at the mirror "I want to see you please" Taeho stood there in silence focusing on the mirror ignoring the static in the background. Ungjae sighed giving in "Thank you" he spoke appearing behind Taeho.

 

Taeho blinked rubbing at his eyes making sure he was actually seeing him "Uh.. you're.. you're welcome". Ungjae smiled happy that Taeho wasn't frightened. Taeho turned around outstretching his arm towards Ungjae, he didn't feel afraid at all even though he knew he was a ghost. Taeho placed his hand on Ungjae's shoulder only having it fall through, he heard Ungjae let out a chuckle. “Yeah that happens since I'm you know" Ungjae said pointing to himself.

 

Taeho was still in a little bit of shock, he was talking to a ghost an actual ghost holy shit! "Aren't ghosts supposed to be you know scary and more see through and look like mist or something?" Taeho blurted out. Ungjae raised an eyebrow letting out a laugh "You’ve been watching too many terrible ghost movies, I’m different as you can see" Ungjae closed his eyes making himself a more solid figure. "Here" Ungjae outstretched his hand "Um hold my hand.. if you want that is". Taeho cautiously brought his hand forward taking a hold of Ungjae's hand "What the!" he pulled his hand back just as fast. "You.. how.. oh my god you feel like you're alive how?!"

 

Ungjae chuckled shrugging his shoulders floating over taking a seat at the edge of Taeho's bed "I'm magic" he said with a wink. Taeho pouted "Don't make fun. I still can't believe I'm taking to a ghost". Taeho mindlessly rocked back and forth on his heels making Ungjae grin. "I can't believe I haven't kicked you out yet" Ungjae added. Taeho puffed out his cheeks making himself look cute "Of course you haven't! Look at how cute I am!" Taeho pursed his lips opening his eyes a bit wider almost having them sparkle? Ungjae rolled his eyes floating up off the bed sitting criss cross in mid air "Sure that's why".

 

Taeho and Ungjae spoke the rest of the night and Ungjae really forgot he wasn't alive for a second until Taeho went to grab his arm again because he made him laugh so hard only having his arm fall through again. Ungjae mumbled out an apology making himself solid like a real person again but Taeho shook his head saying it was okay and had guessed that it probably took him a lot of energy to do stuff like that. Ungjae thanked Taeho for being so understanding making himself invisible talking to Taeho for a bit longer before noticing that the sun had rose "You'll be late for work" without hearing Taeho's answer he opened the door leaving, closing it behind him.

 

Taeho rubbed at his eyes suddenly feeling how tired he was from not getting any sleep and also trying to prove to himself that he wasn't seeing things and had gone crazy before his mid life crises “Did I really just talk to a ghost all night?" Taeho pinched himself making sure he was awake "I’m glad that he seemed happy though".

 

Ungjae was in the basement laying on an old couch down there thinking to himself that he felt so happy talking with Taeho and he was still amazed that Taeho talked to him like a real person.

 

Months had passed and Taeho and Ungjae lived together like roommates, Taeho completely forgot that Ungjae wasn't alive only remembering when Ungjae did ghostly things.

 

Ungjae only appeared in front of Taeho and hid whenever any of Taeho's friends came by who made him extremely jealous but he wouldn't let himself accept the reasons why he got jealous of his friends, it wasn't right, it wasn't right at all.

 

Ungjae would catch himself mindlessly staring at Taeho while he did mundane tasks around the house simply enamoured by his beauty. He wishes he could get closer, he wishes could be a real person, he wishes he could hold him and kiss him. Kiss him? Every time that thought crossed Ungjae’s mind he felt a shiver of electricity run through him as if it were a warning to backtrack his feelings before it was too late.

 

Taeho was from the real world, Ungjae from the spirit world. No matter if they now talk to each other like real people, no one could erase the fact that Ungjae was dead.

 

  
It was a Friday morning when Ungjae was shaken from his thoughts as he was staring out the window waiting for the paperboy as well as thinking about how Taeho had been giving him less and less attention lately by Taeho running down the stairs talking on his phone with rushed words. “Hey, uh Taeho I..” Taeho glanced over at Ungjae who had flicked the light on for him and gave him a wave before pulling his coat off the coat rack, throwing his shoes on and rushing out the door not giving Ungjae another second of attention. “Never mind..”

 

  
Ungjae spent the day a little bummed out that Taeho didn't spend a second to listen to what he had to say that morning but he wasn't alive so why would Taeho waste his precious time on him? With a sigh Ungjae went through the home tidying up a few things hoping Taeho would be happy and spend some time to talk with him tonight.

 

It was around 8pm when Ungjae finally heard the familiar click of the lock opening at the front door making his heart flutter (well it would've fluttered if he had one) knowing that Taeho was home and he’d finally get to spend some time with him. Ungjae flew through the home at lightning speed turning on the lights with a flick of his finger as he went, excited like a puppy to see Taeho after a long day. Rounding the corner with a blinding smile on his face and open arms he froze, smile vanishing from his face, his arms going down from the outstretched position they were in ready to crush Taeho in a hug. Zipping back behind the corner of the wall, making himself invisible again, Ungjae bit his lip seeing the scene unfold in front of him.

 

Taeho had stumbled in with a guy who was taller than him, had chestnut coloured hair, in black skinny jeans and a green bomber jacket. Taeho lost his footing as the other male was nipping at his ear, kissing the back of his neck, rubbing his hands down his sides and pulling at his shirt. Taeho then giggled when he was held onto so softly as if he would break then was gently pushed up against the wall being attacked with kisses.

 

“Stop, Saaaaang” Taeho giggled again pushing at Sang’s chest. “Come on baby, you knew where this was going. I haven't seen you in weeks, I just got back, give me some love” Sang smiled going back in to kiss Taeho parting his lips making the kiss deeper.

 

With a gasp Taeho pulled away scrunching up his nose pretending to be upset with Sang resting his forehead on Sang’s shoulder laughing quietly as Sang rubbed his back who kept apologizing over and over for making him feel uncomfortable which he realized he hadn't when he felt Taeho laughing quietly against him. “Baby, that's not nice” Sang pulled away from him crossing his arms with a pout playing the same game Taeho was playing with him.

 

  
Ungjae watched silently feeling a fire burning deep inside him he couldn't quite place. Who was Sang and why hadn't Taeho said anything about him before? Going by what he was seeing he understood they were close.. too close. Taeho had a boyfriend? Ungjae dug his fingers into the edge of the wall watching the two continue their little game letting out laughs and giving kisses to each other till Taeho pulled at Sang’s jacket whispering something in his ear making Sang follow him up the stairs. Ungjae wasn't stupid, he knew where this was going and he hated it. He hated everything.

 

Ungjae was starting to feel okay having Taeho’s friends come around, he started to actually warm up to them knowing that they made Taeho smile but this guy.. this guy named Sang or whatever it was needed to get out. Ungjae hated men. He hated all men except for Taeho. Sang needed to get the fuck out, he didn't care who Sang was to Taeho.

 

Pulling his hand away from the wall he noticed the finger shaped dents blacken against the white wall as if it was burned. Making his way to the front foyer Ungjae stood under the hall light staring up the stairs burning the image of the two heading up the stairs into his mind. Biting his tongue Ungjae clenched his fists letting out a dark fiery energy having the light above his head shatter sending fragments of glass shooting through the air sticking into the walls and the floor around him. “Get out!”

 

Jealousy, this must be jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope everyone is liking the story so far. It would mean a lot to me if you could take the time to leave a kudo or maybe even a comment. Thank you so much and I'll try to update a little sooner!


	3. "I'm sorry Taeho"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae couldn't hold back his anger towards Sang and he did something he probably shouldn't have. 
> 
> He let his feelings become laced with evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is good and I promise to try to update the next chapter soon. I'm thinking there'll only be one more chapter anyway.

“Sang!” Taeho squirmed in Sang’s grip as he tickled him not giving him a chance to breathe. “Stop!” Taeho continued to giggle brushing his hands across his face every time Sang left quick kisses over his face. “Honestly let me g-go!” Taeho kicked his foot out getting pinned down against the bed. “Really Sang? We haven't been apart that long it's only been a few months, let me live” Taeho sighed watching as Sang’s smirk formed into a pout.

 

“Phone calls at night are nice but” Sang leaned down ghosting his lips over Taeho’s ear “The real thing is better baby” hearing a small gasp Sang leaned back up pinching Taeho’s side getting a slap in the arm. “Babyyyyy” Sang pouted again.

 

Taeho huffed pushing himself up kissing Sang bringing a smile onto his face. “I missed you too loser and I..” Taeho pulled at Sang’s shirt beginning to pull it over his head “I missed this”.

 

Sang pulled at Taeho’s hands pushing him back down again. “Let me show you how much I missed you baby”.

 

“Sang pl- wait” Taeho abruptly got up pushing Sang away. “Did you hear something break?”

 

“What?” Sang looked at Taeho confused pulling him back down “You're just trying to get away aren't you”

 

Taeho pinched Sang’s nose getting back up “No, i’m serious I heard something break”. Taeho's thoughts immediately went to Ungjae. Had he broken something? Swinging his legs over the bed he made his way out of the room having a pouty Sang following behind him grumbling about Taeho ruining the moment. “I didn't ruin anything shush. You're gonna live here with me, you'll have me around all the time. Now come on”.

 

Taeho made it to the top of the stairs feeling around the wall looking for the light switch. He could've sworn he left the light at the bottom of the stairs on when he came upstairs. Finding the switch he flicked it on only to have nothing but darkness. Did the bulb die? Sighing, Taeho felt around turning on the stair lights instead.

 

  
Ungjae watched from his spot at the bottom of stairs in the front hall as Taeho made his way down the stairs. A smile broke out on his face knowing he got in the way of whatever those two were going to do. Ungjae made himself invisible floating up watching as Taeho glanced around looking for something. What was he looking for? Was Taeho looking for him? Ungjae felt a rush of happiness thinking Taeho finally realized he hadn't spent much time with him but the smile was immediately erased from his face seeing that guy Sang following behind Taeho. “Can he fucking leave?!”

 

“Hello? Anyone down here?” Taeho got to the bottom of the stairs squinting his eyes in the dark.

 

“You think someone broke in?” Sang grabbed onto Taeho’s shoulder pulling him back against him to keep him safe.

 

“I’m not sure..” Taeho actually called out to see if it was Ungjae but he had completely forgot that Ungjae wouldn't appear in front of him if someone else was here.

 

Taeho moved over to where the wall was to follow it to the next room to turn the light on in there but what he didn't know was that there was glass all over the floor.

 

Ungjae saw red when he noticed Sang touching Taeho, he really wanted to pick him up and throw him out the door. Ungjae brought his attention back to Taeho when he realized he was moving again. “Shit, the glass!” Ungjae flew down towards Taeho as fast as he could pushing him back before he stepped on the glass and pushed Sang away from Taeho making him topple over hitting his head on the stairs knocking him out.

 

“Sang!” Taeho spun around trying to find him in the dark when the light in the other room turned on. “Ungjae? What the hell was that?!” Taeho fumed knowing that Ungjae had pushed him. Taeho grabbed at Sang, frantically talking to him, pulling him into his lap. “Sang talk to m-me.. Come on wake up! Ungjae get my phone!” Taeho looked over in his direction with tears in his eyes noticing the glass everywhere “What did you do..”

 

“I hate him”

 

“Excuse me?” Taeho didn't understand what he was saying.

 

“I hate that Sang guy. I hope he stays knocked out” Ungjae hissed.

 

“Ungjae! What's wrong with you?! Help me, please get my phone! He.. he got hit in the head here seriously a long time ago the doctor said it would be bad if he got hurt here again. Ungjae are you even listening?!” Taeho shouted and cried checking Sang’s head pulling his hand back holding back the bile that was rising in his throat. His hand was covered in blood. “Fuck! Ungjae please!”

 

Ungjae hissed again feeling the aura around him turn darker.

 

“Ungjae your.. your eyes they're red..” Taeho pulled Sang closer to his chest hugging him as tight as he could “What's wrong with you?”

 

Ungjae shook his head pulling at his hair seeing how scared Taeho looked “I’m.. fuck i’m sorry”. He flew up the stairs grabbing Taeho’s phone but when he got near Taeho, Taeho flinched scared of what he might do. “I’m.. sorry I’ll..” Ungjae looked over the two silently cursing Sang for existing but he knew he was in the wrong. How could he have done something like this. Life is precious. He can't believe he fell in love with a human and he let his feelings fester to the point where it became laced with evil.

 

Ungjae left placing the phone down in front of Taeho and collected the glass shards with a flick of his finger. “I’m sorry..”

 

  
Taeho wanted to call after Ungjae but he couldn't shake the feeling of how scared he felt from how Ungjae had acted. It was near demonic.

 

Grabbing his phone with his hands that were covered in blood he called for an ambulance hardly being able to jumble out words through his tears that made any sense to the operator on the other end but he somehow managed to spit out his address and what had happened before he heard a groan. Looking down Taeho saw Sang trying to open his eyes and talk. “S-Sang!” Taeho pulled Sang into a tight embrace cradling his head.

 

“Don't move Sang please just stay still, don't talk either, don't open your eyes I.. fuck you just got home and I don't want to lose you” Taeho sobbed remembering the accident Sang was in before and how badly he had gotten hurt. The doctors said it was a miracle he survived and had warned Taeho and Sang for him to be more careful, if he hit his head again in the same spot he could be in danger again and no matter how many years had passed Taeho never forgot what the doctor had told him. Those words were like having a dagger continuously hanging above your head.

 

“I.. love you” Sang mumbled out.

 

“Shush don't.. I love you too but you're scaring me don't say it like that” Taeho held back his tears trying to keep Sang comfortable. Taeho brushed his thumb across Sang’s cheek hearing him hum quietly. “Please be okay.. I hate whenever you're away for work. I don't want to see you hurt again you can't d-…” Taeho bit his tongue taking in a deep breath not wanting to finish what he was saying. Sang would never leave him.

 

Taeho began to panic when Sang’s breaths began to get erratic “Sang! Fuck, where's the ambulance?!” Taeho heard the sirens outside but panicked again. How was he going to unlock the door? “Why!” Taeho cried feeling hopeless. He couldn't move Sang off his lap worried that he’d hurt him more, Ungjae left and couldn't help with opening the door, Taeho was stuck. Could they break down the door? He was praying they would.

 

Taeho heard boots approaching the door outside “Please help” Taeho whispered. He heard the familiar sound of the lock opening and shot his head up “Ungjae?!” Taeho couldn't see him but he knew he had unlocked the door. Did he never leave? Was he there the whole time? Taeho couldn't focus on everything at once. “The door is open!”   
From the moment paramedics made their way in everything was a blur for Taeho. Everything seemed to be moving at lighting speed and the only way he thought he was giving coherent answers was from brain memory. Physically he was all there but mentally he was a mess.

 

Ungjae had followed them both to the hospital, it's been so long since he’d set foot outside his home and gone so far. He felt terrible for putting Taeho through all this. He really loved that Sang guy and Ungjae was being selfish thinking that his feelings meant anything to the kind hearted guy that came into his home and had so lovingly taken care of it and gave Ungjae more attention than he could've imagined. He was dead and Sang could've been too if Ungjae did anything more.

 

Ungjae’s ex was right, Ungjae was a useless piece of shit. “I’m sorry Taeho, I’ll leave you and Sang to create a happy life together. I’ve become something I never wanted to become. These evil feelings in me they're.. I want you happy Taeho” Ungjae whispered out his thoughts as he sat near Taeho in the ambulance knowing all too well Taeho wouldn't hear him at the moment and Ungjae was kind of glad he wouldn't be able to.

 

Ungjae silently followed Taeho and Sang throughout the hospital keeping an eye out on Taeho. “They love each other so much. Sang was knocked out cold but the second he could breathe he told Taeho he loved him. How I craved that kind of love in life. If only Taeho.. if only I..” Ungjae shook away his thoughts hearing Taeho let out another heart breaking sob. Ungjae took a seat beside Taeho as he waited for Sang who had been wheeled into the operating room. “He’ll be okay” Ungjae placed his hand on Taeho's shoulder feeling him shiver but Taeho was too out of it to realize Ungjae was beside him.

 

Hours had gone by and now Ungjae was in a hospital room with the other two. He wondered if he was in one of these rooms when he was found at home by his ex. Did his ex stay by his side like Taeho was doing for Sang? Or did they wheel him straight off to the morgue all alone with no one to give the slightest care about the loss of his life. Why would anyone care? Ungjae wasn't important anyway.

 

Ungjae floated around silently watching Taeho holding Sang’s hand, rubbing his thumb across his cheek from time to time, fixing his blankets every few seconds, whispering words of how much he loved him that seemed too loud for Ungjae in this room that was sickeningly white. White walls, white floors, white sheets, white equipment just white. The only colour was from the people in the room and the longer he stayed there he felt a darkness creep up inside him again. He needed to leave soon before he did something wrong again.

 

Waiting for a beat longer Ungjae floated down near Taeho who had begun dozing off waiting for Sang to wake up. “I’m leaving now. Thank you for everything Taeho. I.. love you..” with one last glance at Taeho’s sleeping form Ungjae hovered over the two noticing Sang twitch slightly before vanishing, heading off to somewhere where Taeho would never find him. Not that he would be looking for him.

 

A gust of wind flowed through the room sending shivers up Taeho’s spine. Opening his eyes Taeho quickly looked over at Sang hoping he had woken up, he hadn't. Taeho really needed to hear his voice again but he knew that Sang needed to rest, his body would wake him up when he was strong enough. Leaving a kiss on his forehead Taeho got out of the seat beside Sang’s bed carefully making sure not to jostle any wires then headed over to the window where the curtains were blowing from a strong breeze coming in as if they were dancing.

 

Leaning against the window Taeho took in a deep breath holding back another batch of tears. So much happened in so little time it was as if he was living that terrible day all over again, no it wasn't as if he was, he actually was and this time Taeho really didn't know if Sang would be going back home with him but things worked out and Sang was fine, the love of his life was okay, they'd be happy together he hoped. With a sigh Taeho squinted his eyes looking up towards the sky at the bright sun.

 

This was such a contrast. He looked up at the night sky full of stars for Ungjae and for Sang it was to the blue morning sky full of fluffy white clouds and a sun that shone so bright.

 

Two sides. Two worlds.

 

Pulling the window closed Taeho drew the curtains filling the once white room with a darker shade. Taeho trailed his hands down the curtains lost in thought. Mind racing. How many close calls would he have to deal with. He couldn't imagine living all alone without him by his side.

 

“I can't live without you Sang”

 

Ungjae sat above his grave alone, watching people coming into the cemetery periodically leaving flowers and tears. Had anyone done that for him before?

 

He never imagined he’d let anyone stay in his home, live beside him, live with him, fill every corner of his day but it happened and that was a huge mistake.

 

Ungjae tilted his head back taking in the brightness of the sun. Why was everything so bright today?

 

  
“I can't live without you Taeho”

 

Ungjae let out a shaky laugh. Live. He was dead. Of course he couldn't live.

  
A cloud had moved across the sky blocking out the sun’s rays covering the cemetery with shade.

 

Such a contrast. The sky was so bright and beautiful but one small change filled everything below it with darkness. Ungjae felt it in him. That evil he didn't want to have consume him.

 

  
“I’m sorry Taeho”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could leave a kudo and maybe even a comment. Till next time :)


	4. "Who's Ungjae?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang had gotten better thankfully even though Taeho was still worrying over him but when he got home from work he had something else to worry about after Jeup spilled everything to Sang about their home. Taeho needed to distract Sang and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone who reads the notes. Are you glad I updated a little faster? So I lied in the notes in the last chapter when I said this chapter would be the last. Sooooo I'm not even close to finishing this story. I don't know how many more chapters there'll be. Maybe 1 maybe 2 maybe 10 okay not 10 but there'll be more to this story. Anyways enjoy! 
> 
> Also there's smut in this chapter (badly written smut) so enjoy!

Taeho’s been at the hospital for a few days now not daring to leave Sang’s side, scared that the second he’d leave Sang would wake up alone and he wouldn't want that. The doctors and nurses had told him that it was okay to go home and relax a bit and that they'd make sure Sang was fine but Taeho didn't budge. For some reason Taeho’s mind kept racing back to how alone Ungjae was when he had passed and those thoughts kept Taeho rooted at Sang’s side.

 

  
Taeho paced around the room feeling a little faint from worrying so much over the past few days. The few hours of panic as Taeho waited for Sang while he was being operated on, the feeling of not having anyone there to reassure him things would be fine, Sang being unconscious for so long; it was all too much. All that was too familiar to Taeho and he couldn't help but feel nauseous from how similar things were playing out to all those years ago.

 

“I love you so much Sang, please don't ever leave me” Taeho gripped onto the sheets burying his teary face against Sang’s side taking extra care not to jostle any of the wires and tubes connected to him.

 

Taeho had thought that moving to a new city would be a good change for Sang and himself after the accident. They had gone by the spot where the accident took place much too often as it was on route to where they worked, both having a sick feeling rise up inside them remembering that dreadful day. When Sang had finally switched jobs Taeho had convinced him to move to another city far away from that place with him which is how he ended up at Ungjae’s house.

 

Speaking of Ungjae, Taeho hadn't gone back home since Sang was brought to the hospital. He probably stinks but that's the least of his worries when the love of his life, his best friend, his everything was lying in a hospital bed. Taeho thought back to what happened that night having a shiver run up his spine from the memory of how Ungjae had changed in a split second. From a sweet spirit (well he was only sweet to Taeho) with eyes full of wonder, longing and a softness that began to grow to a pure demonic red full of hate.

 

“Wake up soon, I miss you” Taeho rested his head against Sang’s bed for a quick nap exhausted from his thoughts.

 

“Baby”

 

Taeho awoke with a start hearing Sang’s faint voice break his half asleep daze. “S-Sang..” Taeho’s face broke out into the hugest smile with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He jumped up crushing Sang in a hug hearing him let out a grunt and he quickly got off with a gasp. “Shit, I'm sorry did I hurt you? Fuck, none of the wires moved right?” Taeho frantically looked around making sure he didn't do anything wrong till a quiet laughed filled his ears.

 

“I love you baby”

 

“I love you too Sang..”

 

  
Sang was released from the hospital soon after that and in that time Sang forced Taeho to go home and get a shower because “I love you but you stink. At least I have an excuse to stink”. Taeho rolled his eyes saying he'd be back quick leaving the hospital having another shiver run up his spine. Did he really want to go home? Was Ungjae there?

 

Taeho stepped into the house cautiously not sure what he'd see but to his surprise it was just as he'd left it. Closing the door behind him he quietly crept up the stairs feeling like he was intruding. Why did he feel that way? It was his place now. Rounding the corner he headed for his room and whispered out a question “Ungjae, are you here?”

 

  
“Okay can you walk or should I get a wheelchair?” Taeho had quickly made his way back to the hospital after taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes. He packed a bag with a few things for Sang to wear and left the house looking over the main floor once more. He hadn't heard any noises nor did Ungjae answer him when he had called out for him. Did he leave? Taeho felt his heart sink but continued on.

 

“I can walk fine baby” Sang stood up to show him but his legs immediately gave out and he fell into Taeho. “Actually I think a chair would be nice” Sang chuckled only to practically hear Taeho rolling his eyes.

 

“Idiot” Taeho helped Sang take a seat at the edge of the bed as he went to find a nurse for a wheelchair.

 

“Did you want to relax a bit or shower?” Taeho had made it home with Sang struggling to push the wheelchair up and over the threshold.

 

“A shower would be nice but if you're tired..”

 

“I'm not tired at all. Let me help you up the stairs” Taeho walked around to stand in front of Sang helping him up and left a kiss on his cheek “Love you”

 

The day went on like that, Taeho helping Sang get settled in, giving him his medicine, making the bed comfy enough for him when he decides to sleep and set up the couch in front of the tv with fluffy pillows and blankets so Sang could hang out downstairs when he wanted to and not feel bored by himself in the bedroom.

 

“Here, eat this soup” Taeho placed the tray into Sang’s hands as he plopped onto the couch beside him with a sigh. “Feeling okay?”

 

Sang nodded pulling Taeho into his side. “Thank you”.

 

They sat in silence watching whatever was playing on tv as Sang ate and Taeho listened to his heartbeat. If you asked Taeho what his favourite sound was he would say the sound of a heartbeat. Especially Sang’s.

 

Taeho glanced over to the front hall seeing everything that happened flash before his eyes making him bury his face close into Sang’s side. Sang hummed placing the tray down on the coffee table and pulled Taeho in closer “You okay baby?” Taeho nodded letting out a breath.

 

Weeks went on like that, Taeho focussing solely on Sang until Sang had forced Taeho to go to work. Taeho loved to dance and being cooped up in the house with a burden like Sang wasn't something Sang thought was fair to Taeho. Taeho of course protested but Sang assured him he wouldn't do anything by himself and would ask either Jian or Jeup to come by to help him.

 

“You sure you'll be fine?” Taeho pulled on his shoes checking his hair in the mirror before turning towards Sang.

 

“I’ll be fine”

 

Sang didn't need his wheelchair anymore and he was basically all better but Taeho was such a worry wart that Sang let him continue to dote on him. It was cute and Sang understood how Taeho felt. He felt sorry for him and he felt upset with himself as well. He loved Taeho so much and he couldn't believe he made Taeho go through so much in such a short amount of time. Sure they've been together for years but to have to go to the hospital not sure if the one you're in love with would survive to the next day was something Sang could never forgive himself for making Taeho feel.

 

Sang opened his arms wrapping Taeho in a bear hug squeezing the air out of him till Taeho pinched his arm. Sang chuckled lifting Taeho’s head up with a finger under his chin giving him a chaste kiss. “I promise I’ll be fine”

 

Taeho hummed pulling at Sang’s shirt. Sang raised an eyebrow wondering what he wanted “Baby?” Taeho smiled, carefully pulling Sang towards him as he backed himself up against the door. “Kiss me like you mean it”

 

“Anything baby” Sang leaned forward cupping Taeho’s face in his warm hands giving him a couple of chaste kisses till he licked his lips open deepening the kiss. Leaving one hand on his cheek Sang brought his other hand around behind Taeho’s head tugging a little at his hair hearing him let out a whimper.

 

Sang loved this about Taeho, he could work him up so fast. Sang continued to pull out little whimpers from Taeho till Taeho couldn't take it anymore and started to push his hips forward. Sang pulled back with a smirk “Nuh uh baby you need to go to work”

 

“But Sang-“

 

Sang shushed him with another kiss and patted his butt “Off to work now baby, be a good boy”

 

Taeho let out a huff feeling his face quickly rise with blush and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. “Jeup will be here soon so make him be your slave for the day”

 

  
Jeup had come by as Taeho had promised and Sang wasn't as evil as Taeho. He didn't make Jeup his slave but they ate popcorn and snacks watching movie after movie waiting for Taeho to get home.

 

“So how is it living with a ghost?” Jeup grabbed for more popcorn stuffing his mouth.

 

“Ghost? What ghost?” Sang turned the volume down on the movie they were watching hearing Jeup choke. “Dude chill” Sang threw a drink at Jeup to wash down the popcorn.

 

“Taeho didn't tell you?” Jeup wiped his mouth with his sleeve crushing up the empty coke can throwing it onto the coffee table.

 

Sang shook his head turning in his spot on the couch to face Jeup. “Tell me about this ghost” Sang didn't not believe in ghosts and he didn't believe in them either he was sort of in the middle but he's noticed Taeho being quieter than normal recently and staring off into space a lot humming a song sometimes but Sang had chalked it up to Taeho being worried about him. Sang thought Taeho would be fine once he was better although he already was better he knew Taeho worried a lot so he was going to let things go on for a while longer till he would ask him what was wrong.

 

Jeup told Sang everything he knew and Ungjae had no clue that Taeho had been telling Jeup about Ungjae. He hadn't told Jeup every detail but he's said enough to make Jeup believe that Ungjae was real.

 

Sang sat there a little dumbfounded. Ghosts were real? Sang did find it odd how whenever he called Taeho there would be slight static but when Taeho said he would go outside to talk on the phone with him things would become clear. Sang thought it was just the house but if there was a ghost here… “Hyung, nothing's happened while I've been here”

 

Jeup looked confused for a second “You sure?”

 

Sang racked his brain thinking of anything odd then his mind raced back to the night he fell. He was pushed…

 

Jeup and Sang both jumped when the front door opened.

 

“You two okay? It's like you've seen a ghost” Taeho laughed throwing his shoes off and placing his bag on the bench by the door. Making his way into the living room he plopped down onto the couch near Sang grabbing the popcorn.

 

“Taeho go shower you're all sweaty” Jeup grimaced pulling the popcorn away from him.

 

Taeho whined but got up anyway.

 

After about twenty minutes Taeho skipped down the stairs stopping for a beat where the accident took place but he took in a breath to steady himself and continued on to the living room. “Jeup left?” Sang looked up with a hum and patted the seat beside him. Taeho sat down with a little bounce immediately cuddling into Sang.

 

“Baby, can I ask you something?” Sang began running his fingers through Taeho’s hair making him melt into his hold even more.

 

Taeho nodded feeling sleepy from working hard all day and Sang’s warmth was exactly what he needed to feel relaxed.

 

“Well Jeup and I were talking and well he said something about a ghost..” Sang continued to run his fingers through Taeho's hair hearing his breath hitch. So there was a ghost?

 

Taeho pulled himself away searching Sang’s eyes then gave a bright smile. “He's just messing with you”

 

“But baby I remember the day that I- hmpf” Sang was cut off by Taeho crashing his lips onto his.

 

“Less talking more continuing of this morning” Taeho breathed against Sang’s ear. He got to work right away pulling at Sang's shirt then his pants leaving him no room for protest. If Taeho wanted something he'd get it.

 

“But baby I-“

 

“Please Sang, I listened to you and went to work like a..” Taeho leaned forward peppering kisses up Sang’s jaw ghosting his lips over Sang’s ear again “good boy”

 

Sang gripped onto Taeho’s hips tighter hearing those words go straight to his cock. Damn it why did Taeho have to get his way all the time.

 

With a smirk Taeho slid off Sang’s lap sitting between his legs and pulled off his boxers. “You're already so hard” Taeho let out a giggle getting into a comfortable position licking his lips then leaned forward taking Sang’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Fuck” Sang immediately grabbed onto Taeho’s hair knowing he wouldn't last long. It's been months since he's been away from Taeho, late night calls and Skype sessions weren't enough and after the accident everything was at a stand still.

 

Taeho continued to suck Sang off humming around his cock with drool running down the side of his lips. Other than getting fucked this was his second favourite thing to do.

 

“Fuck, baby, stop I-“

 

Taeho pulled off with a pop grinning up at Sang. Standing up Taeho shed his clothes sitting back onto his lap, sliding a hand behind Sang, Taeho searched in between the cushions for something, finding it, Taeho hummed with a smile holding it in front of Sang’s face.

 

“Why is there a bottle of lube in the couch..”

 

Taeho shrugged with a grin “Because you can never be too prepared"

 

Sang shook his head with a laugh, of course Taeho would say that. “Give me that, let me prep you”

 

Taeho pulled the bottle away pushing at Sang’s shoulders to lean back into the couch more. “Just relax. I’ll do all the work”.

 

Clicking the bottle open Taeho poured some lube onto his fingers warming it up, still sitting in Sang’s lap with his legs bent on either side of him Taeho leaned forward resting his head on Sang’s shoulder and arched his back up a bit to get a good angle. Bringing his hand around he began prepping himself, first with one finger then slowly working up to three all the while letting out quiet breaths and whimpers, licking up Sang's neck and nipping at his skin working Sang up.

 

“Let me do it please” Sang pulled at Taeho’s arm desperately wanting to help only to hear him tsk at him.

 

“Lay back and be good” Taeho loved working up Sang like this. It didn't happen often it was usually the other way around. Sang being dominant making Taeho melt like putty in his hands but some days Taeho knew Sang needed taking care of and he didn't mind at all. If he was being honest he loved dominating Sang a little and it wasn't much different. Taeho was still going to get it up his ass, he was a bottom through and through and he wouldn't change that for anything. Taeho loved getting fucked but he had that power bottom fire in him and today was one of those days.

 

“Taeho, baby, please just.. fuck come on do something” Sang trailed his hands up Taeho’s thighs wanting to jerk him off only to have his hands thrown off.

 

“You'll sit there and enjoy whatever I give you” Pulling his fingers away from his stretched out hole Taeho licked up Sang’s chest grinding into him just a little to give him a false sense of relief. “No touching, alright?”

 

Sang nodded a little dazed locking his arms beside him mentally noting to not move them unless Taeho said it was okay.

 

With another kiss Taeho slicked up Sang’s cock with lube then leaned up aligning Sang’s cock with his hole and slowly pushed down whimpering from the slight stretch digging his nails into Sang’s shoulders. After another few seconds he bottomed out and stopped. He didn't move. He didn't move an inch. Taeho stared at Sang wanting to see how long it would take till he broke and begged for Taeho to do something. Anything.

 

Sang opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just wanted something, anything, any kind of friction. It's been too long and Taeho was being such a tease. He clenched his fists beside him not daring to speak. Taeho didn't say he couldn't talk but Sang wasn't sure if he could say anything coherent other than jumbled noises. Closing his eyes Sang leaned his head back against the couch swallowing nothing. His mouth felt so dry.

 

Taeho licked his lips leaning forward again pulling away from his cock slightly giving Sang a sudden jolt of pleasure. Taeho licked over Sang’s adam’s apple hearing his breath hitch. “I’m impressed. You haven't whined for me to start moving. You want to impress me? You want to impress your good boy? Look at you, already putty in my hands. What would the others think knowing that I can do this to you? They all think I’m so submissive but they have no idea do they?”

 

Taeho licked over Sang’s lips kissing him but not deepening the kiss like Sang wanted. “I mean you're great at fucking me till I cry babe. Always great at making me melt in your touch but you and I both know you need this sometimes. You need your good boy to take the reigns don't you?” Taeho kissed his forehead sitting back into his original position. “Answer me Sang”

 

Sang nodded taking another gulp. He opened his eyes moving his head back up staring at Taeho. He always knew what Sang needed and when. Sang wasn't ashamed that he needed this sometimes and he was glad Taeho loved it. “I.. I love you..” Sang whispered so quietly as if it was a secret only for their ears.

 

“I love you too but you didn't answer my question honey” Taeho rubbed his thumb across Sang’s cheek relaxing him. “Don't forget you can safe word out if it feels too much okay? But I'm not going to do anything crazy today”

 

Sang nodded taking another gulp. He should get some water, his mouth and throat really were dry.

 

Sensing what he needed Taeho twisted around spotting a can of coke on the coffee table grabbing for it and heard Sang let out a little hiss from the slightest stimulation. How long has he been sitting on Sang’s cock? If he was being honest he was getting antsy himself. He wanted to bounce on Sang’s thick fat cock and cum untouched already but this was about Sang not him.

 

Turning back Taeho opened the can helping him drink a little. “Better?” Taeho smiled seeing Sang nod, his eyes already looking worn and blown out from being teased and Taeho hadn't even begun the main show yet.

 

“Please..” Sang let out a breath finally breaking. He couldn't wait any longer.

 

“Please what?” Taeho wanted to drag this out as long as he could. They've been apart for far too long.

 

“Please make me feel good Taeho. Please fuck yourself on my cock, use me to make yourself cum baby, please just-“ Sang threw his head back letting out a moan when Taeho bounced on his cock once then immediately stopping again. Tearing his eyes open Sang looked up again seeing a smirk form on Taeho’s lips.

 

“You're so polite babe but did you forget something?” Crowding into his space again Taeho hummed licking at the shell of Sang’s ear. “It isn't Taeho or baby when we do this. What do you always say?”

 

Sang looked at him confused trying to process what he was saying. He really couldn't focus on anything at the moment he just wanted to cum, he wanted to see Taeho cum, he just wanted them both to feel good. “Taeho..”

 

“Nuh uh honey” Taeho lifted Sang’s chin with his finger planting another chaste kiss on his lips. “You know what to call me babe, you know. Say it, I know you love it”

 

Sang finally understood what Taeho meant. With a shaky breath Sang opened his mouth letting out a mumble of something only to hear Taeho tsk at him telling him to be more clear. “H-Hyung.. please..”

 

“That's it, always so good for hyung” Taeho cupped Sang’s face kissing him again, this time dirtier, parting his lips and deepening the kiss, sucking on his tongue and making Sang let out needy moans from the back of his throat.

 

Taeho taking the control was what Sang needed and if Taeho was honest he needed this just as much sometimes. Being able to take care of Sang.

 

“Now lay back and enjoy. Hyung will make you feel so good” Taeho began slowly bouncing on Sang’s cock placing his hands on Sang’s shoulders for leverage. After a few bounces Taeho would settle in Sang’s lap swivelling his hips in a figure eight motion then began bouncing again. He knew exactly what Sang loved. Taeho whimpered with every bounce feeling Sang’s cock filling him so well. He was so stretched out and full. He missed his cock so much.

 

Sang groaned throwing his head back clenching his eyes shut. Taeho was so good at this, his hyung was so good at making him feel good. “H-Hyung so good..” Sang let out a breath wanting to move his hands onto Taeho’s thighs but he remembered that he was told not to touch so he forced his arms to stay in place enjoying what Taeho was giving him.

 

“You love this don't you? Having your hyung bounce on your cock making you feel so good. How do I feel babe? Tell hyung how much you like it” Taeho let out a moan when he bounced just at the right angle hitting his prostate. Fuck, Sang was so big, Taeho would never get tired of his cock.

 

“Love it so much hyung you make me feel so g-good you're so- fuck, hyung you're so tight. H-Hyung please” Sang blinked his eyes open feeling Taeho’s lips on his, panting into his mouth. Sang knew Taeho was close and so was he.

 

“So good, fuck, so big Sang you're so- fuck” Taeho continued to fuck himself on Sang’s cock tearing out grunts and moans from Sang who look so fucked out already. “You can touch. Come on, touch hyung”

 

“I-“ Sang gripped onto Taeho’s thighs leaning up chasing Taeho’s lips. “Please hyung.. I wanna.. I wanna..”

“You wanna cum don't you?” Taeho slowed down making Sang huff. “I’ll let you cum babe don't worry, you've been so good. I’ll let you cum in me. You want to fill hyung up with your cum?”

 

Sang nodded with a moan “Please hyung..”

 

"Shh I got you” Taeho began fucking down onto Sang’s cock again “I’ll let you cum but only after I do okay?”

 

Sang nodded eager to please Taeho. With a shaky breath Sang wrapped his hand around Taeho’s cock jerking him off as Taeho continued to fuck himself. “Come on, please hyung please cum. Is my cock not making you feel good?” Sang let out another moan hearing Taeho let out a broken whine as he kept hitting his prostate.

 

“Your cock is so good. You always make hyung feel so good. Fuck, I'm gonna.. Sang fuck-“ With another moan Taeho came spurting white all over Sang’s hand and stomach. “Fuck” Taeho took in deep breathes steadying himself after having such an intense orgasm after so long. Fuck, he had missed Sang so much. Taeho took a few more seconds to collect himself when a whine from Sang broke him from his daze.

 

“Hyung please, I need to, let me cum” Sang tugged at Taeho’s arm begging him.

 

“It's okay, shh it's okay. I got you. Fuck me Sang, fill me me up with your cum” Taeho leaned up whispering in Sang's ear sending a shiver through him “Use hyung, fuck me and fill your hyung up with your cum. Need it Sang”

 

“Fuck” Sang planted his feet on the floor gripping onto Taeho's waist and began to fuck up into him chasing his release.

 

The overstimulation made Taeho whine, close to tears, but he knew Sang was close.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck I’m-“ Sang thrusted a few more times till he came with a loud moan stilling inside Taeho filling him up. “Hyung…” Sang let his head fall back against the couch again and heard Taeho hiss as he got off his cock.

 

  
Taeho grabbed one of their discarded shirts off the floor wiping off Sang and himself before plopping back onto the couch next to him cuddling into his side. “You okay?” Taeho traced shapes across Sang’s side hearing him let out a hum as he pushed his hair back.

 

“Thank you for that..” Sang bit his lip looking away. He always felt super shy after they did anything like this. When Taeho was the one taking all control.

 

“I love you Sang”

 

“I love you too”

 

Later that night after taking warm relaxing showers, Sang and Taeho were wrapped up in a warm comforter in bed cuddling one another. Glad to finally be together properly after a long while.

 

“Taeho?” Sang nuzzled his face into the crook of Taeho’s neck pulling him closer.

 

“Hmm?” Taeho was falling asleep but he had just enough energy left in him to hear Sang out.

 

“Who's Ungjae?” Sang felt Taeho tense against him but then Taeho turned around in Sang’s hold kissing him telling him it was no one. “But Jeup told me-“

 

“You should sleep Sang you're still not fully recovered yet” Taeho pulled the comforter up snuggling in again.

 

“But I'm fine” Sang pouted like a child making Taeho want to coo.

 

“I'll tell you later. Promise. Now sleep” Taeho didn't say anything more pretending to fall asleep waiting for Sang to fall asleep. Once Taeho knew he had fallen asleep he reached under the bed pulling out Ungjae’s album “Where did you go.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who's reading this story. I hope my writing is getting better and you like how this fic is going. Please leave a kudo if you can I would really appreciate it and it would be awesome if anyone left a comment. Thank you again! Till next time :)


	5. "I'm Jihoon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae is back and Taeho does something he doesn't even understand why he does. Taeho doesn't know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took a couple of days. I just hope whoever is reading this likes this chapter also this is becoming longer than I expected it to become. I don't think it will be done anytime soon. How many more chapters you ask? I have no idea.

Taeho didn't keep his promise. Why should he talk about someone that wasn't even around anymore? Maybe it was for the best that Ungjae had disappeared. Taeho was worried that Ungjae wasn't as he used to be and he was afraid he might hurt someone again.

 

 

Eventually Sang had stopped bugging Taeho about Ungjae when he realized he wouldn't be getting any explanations and he didn't want to dig any deeper himself so he let it go. Taeho would tell him if he wanted to.

 

 

Taeho had stuffed away Ungjae’s music in a box at the back of his closet not wanting to remember about him. Don't get him wrong, he did miss him, he missed all the talks they had, he missed how happy Ungjae had seemed but that night where he changed into something else kept him from looking for him. Taeho hoped he wouldn't come back.

 

 

It had been a few weeks since then and Sang had finally persuaded Taeho to let him go to work again. His boss would surely fire him for taking off for so long even though he took a sick leave.

 

 

“I’ll drive you” Taeho picked at a loose thread on his sleeve worrying himself, thinking of the negatives that could happen the moment Sang stepped out of the house.

 

 

“Baby, it's only a ten minute walk. You need the car anyway your studio is pretty far” Sang pulled on a jacket kissing Taeho’s forehead wiping away the pout on his lips. “Let's go out to dinner tonight”

 

 

Taeho still wasn't sure but agreed anyway, he couldn't keep Sang on house arrest. “I know just where we can go. Jian, Jeup and I went together to this really good place the food is so good! Well it's not as good as mine obviously” Taeho let out a giggle continuing “But you'll love it”

 

 

Sang smiled happy that he eased the worry out of Taeho’s head for a while. Talking about food always lifted his mood. Sang left giving Taeho another kiss.

 

 

On his way to work Sang passed by buildings trying memorize everything so he wouldn't get lost. He had gotten a job in this city for Taeho since he kept bugging him to move from their last home after his first accident. Sang did get a job here but he took the train straight from his old city to his new place of work which stopped right in front of the building. All he had to do was cross over the street and he was greeted by a waft of coffee from the overtired workers and the sound of the odd person crying from being overstressed. He never really ventured far from work only heading back out to catch the train home, back to his Taeho in the old city but now that he lived here he needed to ingrain everything into his brain. Moving to a whole new city took so much effort.

 

 

Sang sighed taking a sip from his thermos of coffee navigating the streets, following the directions he had printed off to his job. He never knew all these shops were so close to where he worked.

 

 

Taeho had moved to this city while Sang had been sent on a business trip so that was the reason why Sang moved in later with Taeho and had no idea how to get around the city. Sang had practically begged his boss to give someone else the task of going on the business trip because he knew deep down that even if Taeho said it was fine he'd be worried sick but of course his boss didn't agree sending Sang off for months leaving Taeho alone. At least it gave him time to settle everything before Sang got back but the minute he got back things had to go haywire. Why was it always him?

 

 

Sang chuckled to himself recounting all his bad luck passing by the iron gates of a cemetery he didn't spare a glance at quickly zipping his lips holding back his laughter. He was too scared to take a look. He could've been there twice.

 

 

How long had he been sitting there? Months? Days? Minutes? Time wasn't a concept for Ungjae. Spirits didn't work around time. He was still sat on his grave watching as day turned to night, as people came and gone in the cemetery, watched the weather change in front of his eyes, listened to passerby’s on the sidewalk chatting about their days not giving a second glance towards the cemetery. How long has he been there? Was Taeho okay? Taeho.. did he even miss him? Ungjae let out a breathy laugh laying back onto the grass. “I hope you're happy”

 

 

It was pretty early in the morning and Ungjae had decided that yes today he would finally move from the spot he's been stuck on. With a jump Ungjae floated in the air overlooking the cemetery and the street past the gates. “Life. It's nice while it lasts. Well for some”

 

 

Ungjae floated through the rows of graves for a while taking the time to read the names for most of the day till he got bored. Maybe he should walk around on the street. With a blink Ungjae changed his form to a solid human walking down the path towards the black iron gate creaking it open leaving his second safe haven. Other than the hospital he never really thought about going through the city and he thought now was a good time since it was becoming late afternoon and things started to calm down. Not many people were out and Ungjae didn't have to worry too much if he slipped up and went see through for a second or two.

 

 

Watching the cars go by for a while Ungjae eventually stuck his hands inside his pockets mentally playing flip the coin to decide whether he'd go left or right. “Right it is!”

 

 

Sang threw his coat over his shoulder answering a call from Taeho as he made his way home. It was getting quite late. “Taeho, baby, I’ll be home soon I promise then we can go out to dinner okay? I'm sorry my boss kept me so long. Don't be mad.. Ba-“ Sang sighed shoving his phone into his pocket. He wasn't upset with Taeho for worrying. He had every right to. He could only imagine how he was feeling. If he was in Taeho’s shoes he'd constantly have a fear that something bad would happen. Brushing his hand through his hair Sang picked up his pace to get home soon. Curse his boss for keeping him so late. Yeah he didn't go in for work for a long time but he had reasons! Sang rubbed his temples feeling a slight headache coming on.

 

 

Ungjae hummed one of his songs unconsciously (why was he doing that? he hates his own music) as he walked around not really with any predetermined location he wanted to end up at. In the corner of his eye he saw a car driving on the road in a weird way. “That dude must be drunk as hell. Welcome to hell buddy can't wait to see you crash and crack your head open” woah since when was Ungjae so morbid? He shivered at his own thoughts slapping himself. “Get it to together Ungjae, love is making you crazy. You're dead, stop wanting others dead too. It's not fun shit.” Ungjae continued on his way keeping an eye on the driver. Should he do something? He could see the headlines now “invisible force saves a life” greeeeeaaat now he'd be a superhero. Ungjae sighed looking around to see if anyone was close to the car that might get hurt.

 

 

Sang bit his lip walking along the crosswalk with his head down. He really hoped Taeho wasn't angry with him. Maybe he should buy him flowers? Sang let out a frustrated groan pulling at his hair. Why were relationships so hard? A beep from a car broke him from his thoughts and he realized he had stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. He threw a glance over at the driver making a gesture with his hands apologizing then quickly made his way to the other side. “I’m losing my mind”

 

 

“Shit, that guy is really drunk” Ungjae watched as the drunk guy drove from left to right going over the lines thankfully not causing any harm because this part of the street suddenly got really empty. Strange.

 

 

“Flowers! Just what I need” Sang ran over to a flower shop he spotted that was just about to close. He really needed Taeho to take him out to show him around the city. Since he's gotten here the only things he's seen was his house, the hospital and his way to work.

 

 

  
Sang picked through the flowers sighing over and over not sure what to get Taeho. Were roses too much? Were daisies too plain? Would Taeho like any of these? Sang racked his brain trying to figure out what flower would be good as an apology. “Maybe I should just get his favourites” Sang looked around not finding the flowers Taeho loved making him want to crumble to the ground. Taeho was already stressed about him and now he was going to be super late. How long has he been loitering around this flower shop?

 

 

“Looking for something special?”

 

 

Sang looked up to see a sweet old lady he assumed was the flower shop owner. “I… yeah I wanted to get flowers to apologize to my bo- girlfriend”

 

 

The woman smiled going behind the register taking out a bouquet that looked a bit too pretty to be a typical arrangement that someone would put out to sell. It looked like a custom order. “How about this for you boyfriend?” The woman smiled placing it into Sang’s hands.

 

 

“Um..” Sang had thought she hadn't caught his slip up. He wasn't ashamed to be gay and he wasn't ashamed to say he had a boyfriend but he sometimes worried older folk wouldn't take it that well. He really didn't want someone to have a heart attack in front of him.

 

 

“Well? Also, dearie don't worry your cute head. I think it's lovely you have a boyfriend. He’s a lucky boy I’m sure, just look at you you're so handsome” The old woman pinched his cheeks with another smile making Sang choke.

 

 

“Um.. th-thank you miss but I'm the lucky one to have him in my life” Sang ran his fingers over the arrangement thinking of how it would complement Taeho so well. His bright bubbly personality, how cute he was, how much love he always shared to everyone, this arrangement was basically Taeho in flower form. “This is him in flower form” Sang let out a small laugh placing it back down onto the counter. “But this looks like a custom order. I can't possibly take this. What would the customer think?”

 

 

  
The old woman waved her hand in a motion to say it was fine. “Dearie, I think this bouquet was made for you. The person who ordered it canceled and maybe the world wanted you to take this home” She took the bouquet wrapping it in beautiful clear wrap that had a white lace pattern design imprinted on it at the edges and tiny hearts sprinkled throughout the plastic. She placed it into Sang’s hands again “Now go on your way. You don't want your boy waiting for you for too long now do you?”

 

 

“Um..”

 

 

“Go on dearie and you don't have to pay for this. Think of it as a gift from your grandmother” The old woman ushered Sang out flipping the open sign to closed then waved at him with a smile heading back into the depths of the flower shop.

 

 

Sang stood there a little lost for words. He really needed to remember the name of this shop and come back later with Taeho to thank her. Maybe Taeho could bake her a cake? Sang shook his head smiling again, although he's had a rough start here he's glad people are nice. Sang gripped onto the bouquet of flowers not wanting to drop them then headed on his way. It really was getting late, the late afternoon sky was fading from bright oranges and reds to dark blues and purples. He was so late.

 

 

Ungjae walked across the street after losing track of the drunk driver. “Where the fuck did he go?” Ungjae sped up walking past a flower shop only to have a shock of pain shoot through his non existent heart. This shop was where he would frequent with his ex when they were happy and so in love before Ungjae ended his life. He remembered the old woman always so happy to see them come by and even if they were across the street she'd somehow spot them calling them over to give the couple a flower for free. She had always thought they were a cute couple. Ungjae stared through the windows wondering if the old woman was there and to his surprise she popped out from behind a shelf carrying a bag and jacket. “It's time for her to head home isn't it” Ungjae looked over the flowers for a beat more when he realized the old woman had stop rustling about. He looked up to see her looking at him through the window. “Fuck” he turned running off hearing her call for him. Ungjae knew that she knew he had passed but he didn't want to scare her. He knows she'd realize he was a ghost.

 

 

  
“Ungjae, dearie, I hope you find peace soon” she whispered out shuffling through her bag to find the keys to her shop. The old woman had lived for a long time and she's seen everything. She wasn't afraid of the boy and she knew he was a ghost. She was happy to see him again but was also a little worried. Has his spirit not found peace? The old woman locked her shop not continuing to call after Ungjae she didn't want to confuse his spirit but little did she know Ungjae wasn't a spirit stuck in a continuous loop he was almost human like. Almost.

 

 

  
Sang had almost made it home trying to remember what his sheet of directions had said. Everything looked so different when night decided to fall. “Taeho will kill me when I'm home. I’m so late” Sang let out a groan frustrated with himself and his boss. Damn him.

 

 

Ungjae passed by more shops watching the owners lock up and leave to go home. Probably to a loving family he thought. Ungjae heard the screech of tires figuring he had found the drunk driver again. “He's still going?” Maybe Ungjae should stop him. Ungjae picked up his pace getting closer to the car when the driver made a sudden hard turn jumping up over the curb heading straight towards a pedestrian. “Fuck!” Ungjae shot across to the end of the sidewalk successfully pushing the man out of the way having the car hit the side of the building. “Idiot” Ungjae glanced through the windshield noting that the drunk had passed out but was still breathing. He’d let someone find him later to help. Ungjae turned around to give the person he pushed some attention until he noticed who it was. “Fuck, it's..”

 

 

“Hey, thank you so much I don't know where my mind was” Sang got off the pavement with a wince noticing he had hurt his knee. It was bleeding but not a crazy amount. “Taeho is going to be so worried” Sang dusted off his clothes grabbing the smashed bouquet. “Why do I have such bad luck?” Sang let out another disgruntled sigh looking up at the person who saved him. “Sorry I'm kind of.. never mind but thank you so much. I owe you one”

 

 

“Are you.. are you okay?” Ungjae didn't think he'd see Sang again. Wait, he would've eventually bumped into him since they were in the same city. Ungjae suddenly felt so stupid.

 

 

“Yeah I'm fine. Thank you again” Sang put out his hand to shake Ungjae’s “I’m Sang”

 

 

Ungjae hadn't really asked Sang if he was okay because he hurt his knee. He thought back to what he had done to him and wanted to know if he was okay but Sang didn't know about Ungjae, Sang didn't even see him that night. Ungjae put out his own hand to shake Sang’s thinking of what name he should say. Should he make one up? “I’m glad you're fine I'm.. Jihoon"

 

 

“Thank you Jihoon” Sang gave Ungjae a smile making Ungjae feel even more guilty. Ungjae couldn't believe he hurt this guy all because he fell in love with Taeho who was Sang’s boyfriend. Ungjae was nothing to Taeho. Maybe he was Taeho’s friend but now.. Ungjae didn't think anything was left between them.

 

 

Sang had asked Ungjae if they could exchange numbers so he could take him out for coffee or food soon as a thank you but Ungjae had to decline saying he wasn't carrying his phone on him. Sang said it was fine but forced Ungjae to follow him back to his place and at first Ungjae wanted to leave, he didn't want to see Taeho but when Sang started to walk again he noticed him sway a little. Maybe the sudden hit wasn't good for him, Ungjae assumed Sang had recently gotten better and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Taeho cried again because something happened to Sang.

 

 

Taeho jumped up off the couch hearing the doorbell ready to give Sang a good scolding. It was so late and Sang hadn't bothered to call back. Taeho was worried sick. Before opening the door Taeho bit his lip. Maybe it was his fault too, he had gotten frustrated with Sang and gave him an earful on the phone. Taeho suddenly just wanted to apologize to Sang and cuddle him all night. He felt so bad. Throwing the door open he was greeted by a Sang that was a little roughed up. Taeho let out a gasp pulling Sang into a hug “What happened?” Sang pulled back giving Taeho the bruised up flowers “Sorry? I love you” Taeho took the flowers, lower lip wobbling, eyes filling with tears. “What happened?”

 

 

Sang smiled trying to calm Taeho down “Baby, I just slipped I’m fine and this nice gentleman here said he would walk me home because I kind of felt a little faint” He saw Taeho’s eyes widen in panic “But I’m fine please don't be mad”

 

 

  
Taeho shook his head hugging the flowers “Stupid, I'm not mad at you I'm just glad you're okay and” Taeho finally looked over to take a look at the person who had helped Sang home “Th- Ung-“ Ungjae cut Taeho off grabbing his hand giving it a shake with a smile “I’m Jihoon”

 

 

"Th-thank you.. Ji-Jihoon”

 

 

Sang walked past Taeho throwing his coat onto the hooks and pulling his shoes off. “Baby, ask Jihoon in for some tea or something or we could take him out for dinner later” Sang came up behind Taeho kissing his cheek then gave a smile to Ungjae “You're not busy are you?” Ungjae shook his head no and Sang clapped his hands once “Alright that settles it” Sang intertwined his hand with Taeho’s cold one. Sang mentally noted to check later if Taeho was sick. “Baby, invite Jihoon in and we can all head out to dinner we should call Jian and Jeup hyung too” Sang headed over to the kitchen to find the first aid box for his knee leaving Taeho and Ungjae or should we say Jihoon alone at the door.

 

 

“Hi, T-Taeho..” Ungjae shuffled back and forth not making eye contact with Taeho.

 

 

Taeho let out a breath not believing what he was seeing was true. He let the flowers drop from his arms pulling Ungjae closer to him noses almost touching “Ungjae..” Taeho didn't understand what compelled him to do this but the next thing he knew he was kissing Ungjae but it ended just as fast as it had started when Ungjae pushed Taeho back with a gasp. Fuck, what did Taeho just do. “I.. uh.. Ungjae..”

 

 

“Jihoon. My name is Jihoon” Ungjae walked past Taeho sitting on the bench in the main foyer looking around the rooms he could see from where he was sat “Nothing's changed I see”

 

 

Taeho locked the door slowly turning around on his heels “Ungjae..”

 

 

“Taeho. It's Jihoon. My name is Jihoon” Ungjae stood up picking up the bouquet off the floor handing it back to Taeho. “What was that all about?”

 

 

“What was what?” Taeho’s mind was racing. Ungjae was back but was saying his name was Jihoon, Taeho had just kissed him.. he just kissed a ghost what the fuck, Ungjae was in his home again, Ungjae helped Sang get home safe and..

 

 

“This” Ungjae gave Taeho a quick peck pulling back just as fast as if nothing happened.

 

 

Taeho let out a choked sob pushing Ungjae further away “What are you doing back and what the fuck why did you kiss me?” Taeho rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve wiping away his tears. He didn't even understand why he was crying.

 

 

Ungjae shrugged “I should be asking you why you kissed me. I’m dead you know”

 

 

Taeho didn't get it. Why was Ungjae acting like this? Why the fuck did Taeho kiss him and why did Ungjae kiss him back? This was all so wrong. “Ung- Jihoon this is..”

 

 

“Fucked up? I know. Who kisses ghosts?” Ungjae let out a sad laugh heading over to the living room sitting on his favourite part of the couch.

 

 

It felt like time stood still. Taeho stayed frozen on his spot at the entrance of the living room looking over Ungjae from head to toe then got pulled in his by his eyes. They weren't an evil red but they seemed so much more real, much more human like, they had even more emotion to them than they had when Taeho and him were friends before Sang came back.

 

 

“Miss me?” Ungjae played with the remote locking gazes with Taeho.

 

 

Taeho nodded yes then shook his head no gripping onto the bouquet tighter. Taeho was brought out from his frozen state when he felt lips on his that were warm and not a dead cold like Ungjae’s. Taeho hummed into the kiss knowing it was Sang then pulled back looking into Sang’s eyes. Alive. Sang was alive and Ungjae was dead. They couldn't compare at all. Sang flicked his nose “You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost”

 

 

Taeho glanced over at Ungjae seeing him smirk. “I..”

 

 

  
Ungjae spoke up then “Yeah, did you see a ghost?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope this chapter lived up to your wait. I appreciate every single read I get on any of my fics. I would also really appreciate it if you could maybe leave a kudo and maybe just maybe even a comment. It would mean so much to me. Thank you so much and till next time :)


	6. Human Spirit or Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae wasn't acting himself, he knew there was something wrong with himself and Sang and Taeho were getting worried as well. 
> 
> Ungjae uknowingly releases an evil he had no idea about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super duper sorry for the late update but this chapter is pretty long. It's going to get kind of confusing I think but I hope it makes sense.

Taeho laughed off the question awkwardly, clutching even harder onto the already beat up flowers. Poor things.

 

 

“You sure?” Sang guided Taeho to sit down on the couch next to you guessed it Jihoon who didn't even bat an eye. His smile grew when he noticed Taeho flinch the slightest being made to sit next to him but Sang hadn't noticed. If Ungjae couldn't have Taeho he made up his mind he’d do what he was best at. Haunt him.

 

 

Taeho scooted over closer to Sang resting his head on his shoulder letting the bouquet fall into his lap. “I’m just still a little shaken up seeing you like that. I worry too much I know. I’m.. I’m sorry”. Sang pulled Taeho closer kissing the top of his head “Don't worry about it”. “But-“ Taeho’s phone went off then breaking him away from his thoughts. “Your phone..” Jihoon spoke up then twirling the remote in his hand raising an eyebrow at Taeho. Taeho didn't dare spare another look at Ungjae, he kept his eyes locked onto the ripped knee of Sang’s pants fishing the phone out of his pocket seeing it was a message from Jeup. “Jeup and Jian are already at the restaurant” Taeho informed Sang.

 

  
The car ride to the restaurant was awkward to say the least. Sang decided he would drive but not without Taeho protesting but Sang protested back saying Taeho looked ill and they both bickered till Ungjae stole the keys from Sang’s hands saying he would drive making Taeho quickly give in to whatever Sang wanted. He just wanted Ungjae to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't really tell Sang who Jihoon really was and he hopes this dinner would be the last he saw of him.

 

 

Throughout the car ride Ungjae kept playing with Taeho’s hair but not in the typical way. He didn't want to get that close to Taeho just yet. He had planned things out. He wanted to break Taeho and Sang apart. So using his powers he blew Taeho’s hair every so often watching him squirm in his seat holding back an obvious scowl beginning to form on his face. Oh this would be fun.

 

 

It was like a switch had flipped inside Ungjae. He used to hate everyone scaring them away until Taeho showed up making him more docile, finally putting aside his inner demons to start caring about others but the minute Sang showed up he let his inner demons loose again that were locked away inside that were simmering with an anger he hadn't even known. The longer he was docile the stronger those demons grew inside him waiting till he broke himself. Ungjae doesn't know what he's doing anymore. Sometimes he thinks he's in control of his feelings like the time he saved Sang feeling sorry for him the minute he knew it was Sang but again the moment he saw Taeho the switch flipped and now he was something else again. He didn't actually want to hurt Taeho but his inner demons did.

 

 

Sang pulled up to the restaurant parking the car with a jerk startling Taeho who was concentrating more on Ungjae bugging him than where they were. “You'll never learn how to park will you?” Taeho flicked Sang’s arm unclipping his belt in a little bit of a haste to get out of the cramped vehicle from Ungjae’s relentless teasing. Ungjae broke away from his dark thoughts flipping back to his normal self. He still wanted Taeho to himself, he still wanted to break Taeho and Sang apart but not in the evil way he was thinking about just a few minutes ago that he didn't even remember. When did he get here?

 

 

Ungjae got out of the car following Taeho, his eyes getting blurry having tunnel vision on Taeho’s form in front of him. Ungjae felt a pain in his chest seeing everything in front of him turn a shade of red. He shook his head having everything fade back to normal again. Ungjae had no idea what was happening to him and why did he suddenly feel pain? Since he got back to Taeho’s he's been having lapses in memory. He remembered being asked about dinner then he found himself on the couch and now he found himself outside a restaurant. He didn't know that the demon inside was taking over him slowly, showing up when it wanted with a burning desire for Taeho and a want to see him and Sang break before him.

 

 

  
Ungjae wasn't even himself, he couldn't dream of hurting Taeho but he wants to, he wants to so bad. He wants to break him, he wants him to cry, he wants Sang to leave him, he wants everything between them over, he wants to physically hurt Sang again, he wanted to see him dead. Ungjae wants them to be as miserable as he is. No, he doesn't want that, he doesn't want that at all. What was he thinking? He just wanted to play a few games, make Sang and Taeho fight, watch them be upset with each other, maybe have them break up, he wanted Taeho to love him but he didn't want to hurt them physically.

 

 

“Jihoon?”

 

 

Ungjae broke away from his conflicting thoughts not understanding what was going through his mind. Maybe he should've declined Sang’s offer for dinner. When did he even agree to dinner? Ungjae looked over at Sang who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised hand wavering over Ungjae’s shoulder as if he was contemplating if they were close enough already to do that. They had only ‘just’ met. Well as far as Sang knew. “Yeah?”

 

 

“You alright? You've been standing there spacing out. Taeho already went in but I looked back to see you stuck here like a statue. Am I coming on too strong? I know we just met but I just thought this would be my way of saying thank you but if-“

 

Ungjae smiled putting his own hand on Sang’s shoulder watching him shiver from a sudden cold breeze that went around him. Ungjae watched Sang look around confused not noticing any wind but Ungjae continued. “Lets head inside, I’m starving and thank you so much for this. You're a cool guy Sang”

 

 

Sang nodded making his way in waving at Jeup and Jian from across the room. Ungjae followed close behind taking a seat to the left of Taeho while Sang took a seat to Taeho’s right. Ungjae laughed to himself feeling like a third wheel but he hoped it wouldn't last for long.

 

 

Jeup looked up from his phone mouth suddenly going agape seeing Ungjae sitting in front of him. “Uh..”

 

 

“Oh guys this is Jihoon he helped me out a lot today and I brought him around to thank him. Be nice to him you two” Sang pointedly glared at both Jian and Jeup knowing they would have something to say well mostly Jeup would. Jian was the quieter one out of the bunch.

 

 

Jeup placed his phone down looking over Jihoon’s features, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes a little as if he was putting together some sort of puzzle mentally. “Your name is Jihoon?”

 

 

"Uh yeah..” Ungjae grabbed for a glass of water taking a sip moving his attention over to Jian who wasn't staring at him as if he wanted to eat him alive.

 

 

“Hmm you.. you look a lot like Ung-“

 

 

"Jeup! Have you tried this new dish?” Taeho shoved a menu into Jeup’s face. He knew Jeup would realize there was something about this Jihoon person. Jeup has seen what Ungjae looks like because Taeho had shared a lot with Jeup especially his albums. The only things Jeup didn't know was how close Taeho and Ungjae had become before he left.

 

 

Jian flinched spilling water on himself that he was about to drink if someone named Taeho didn't suddenly shout.

 

 

Jeup pushed the menu down glaring at Taeho shaking his head giving him a “what the fuck?” expression before shoving some tissues into Jian’s hands to clean up the water.

 

 

Ungjae took another sip of water smiling into his glass watching things unfold. Taeho sure was eager to hide Ungjae’s identity. Ungjae would've thought Taeho would let the cat out of the bag by now but he guessed wrong. One thing was bugging him though, was Jeup about to say his real name? Ungjae knew Taeho was close with Jian and Jeup but had Taeho told them about him? He wasn't quite sure if Jian knew he seemed to act normally so maybe Jeup only knew? For now Ungjae just kept his plan to mess with Sang and Taeho unless Jeup acted up then he would be added to his hit list.

 

 

The dinner went on normally with Jeup giving Ungjae hard glances every so often only having Taeho throw in some random topic bringing Jeup’s attention off of him. Ungjae gave up wondering what Taeho was up to. He kept pushing food around his plate not sure what to do about eating. Sure he drank some water but he hadn't actually drank it, when he tipped his glass he made the water evaporate little by little as he pretended to drink but he couldn't exactly make food disappear. He did have limits to his powers.

 

 

Sang tapped Ungjae’s shoulder “Do you not like the food Jihoon? Did you want to get something else?”

 

 

Ungjae shook his head saying that he suddenly didn't feel well.

 

 

“Hmm is there a bug going around? First Taeho and now you.” Sang placed the back of his hand onto Taeho’s forehead checking his temperature only having him grumble under his breath that he was totally fine upon hearing Jeup and Jian snickering around mouthfuls of food. “But baby you've looked awfully pale since I got home” Sang nuzzled his face into Taeho’s hair hearing Taeho let out a sigh.

 

 

“Can you guys get married already?” Jian pointed his fork at them only to have Jeup lean over eating the food that was on his fork. “Hey!”

 

 

Taeho finally let out a little laugh making Sang smile. Taeho seemed off all night but he was glad he had Jian and Jeup with them tonight to cheer him up. Sang glanced over towards Ungjae who had his cheek resting on his hand staring out the window looking a little lost. Sang felt a pang of worry run through him. Yes he only knew Jihoon for a few hours but there was something about him, every time he looked into his eyes he saw so much pain behind them. It seemed as if he had lived through so much at such a young age. If only Sang knew.

 

 

After seeing Sang and Taeho’s obvious pda a switch flipped again and Ungjae stared through the window watching cars drive by thinking of how he could get rid of Sang. Could he call him out for a talk and throw him into traffic? Maybe he should get his own car and run him over? Should he stab him with one of these knives? Ungjae looked down at his plate picking up the knife seeing everything in shades of red. What was happening to him? Ungjae felt another shot of pain again but this time it went through his arm shocking him out of his concentration. Ungjae’s hand went from solid to transparent having the knife he was holding fall through his fingers clattering onto his plate. Before anyone could notice something wrong with his hand he quickly shoved his arm under the table looking up to see the others staring at him. “I.. uh.. sorry?”

 

 

Taeho tilted back in his seat secretly glancing down to look under the table. He saw it. Ungjae’s whole arm was turning transparent. Taeho felt panicked. On one hand he wanted to keep Ungjae’s secret safe and on the other hand he wanted them all to find out what Ungjae really was. “That's fine Un- Jihoon. You're looking pretty pale maybe we should leave soon. Sang can drive you home” Taeho twisted in his seat locking his arm around Sang’s “Right?” Sang nodded giving Ungjae a worried look.

 

 

Soon after the five of them left the restaurant with Jian and Jeup heading back together since they lived close to each other and the remaining three clambering into their car ready to fall asleep any minute. Ungjae had stuffed his hand into his pocket panicking inside not understanding why he couldn't make his hand not transparent anymore. He fixed his arm like Taeho had saw but his hand wasn't budging. He just hoped he didn't suddenly fully become transparent while he was still in Taeho and Sang’s presence. He still had so much to do.

 

 

“So Jihoon where do you live?” Sang twisted around in his seat to find out where to drop him off but Ungjae looked so lost in thought. “Hey Jihoon you okay?”

 

 

“Huh? Oh um just drop me off where we met I can walk home from there” Ungjae forced a smile but felt his head feel heavy.

 

 

“Jihoon…” Sang began but Taeho interrupted and Ungjae mentally thanked him.

 

 

Taeho pulled at Sang’s shirt getting his attention while also looking through the rear view mirror to check on Ungjae. He really didn't look good at all. Taeho thought back to when they first talked remembering how tired Ungjae got when he was in his human like form for too long. It must take so much energy to make himself solid like a real live human for so long. “Sang can we go?”

 

 

“Uh.. yeah let's” Sang began to drive asking Taeho for directions every few minutes till he finally got to the spot where Ungjae had saved him. “Hey you sure you're fine here? I can go straight to where you live you know”

 

 

“No, no, it's fine. You two head home already it's getting late. Thanks again for the dinner and uh see you around” Ungjae rushed out of the car turning on his heels jogging off. He needed to get back to the cemetery soon he couldn't keep this up much longer. How stupid could he be. Why did he think he could keep up this human act for so long today? What compelled him? All he wanted to do was help Sang, see Taeho one last time then leave again but the minute he saw him a fire began burning inside him and he suddenly wanted to break them apart. He also couldn't remember half the things that had happened. Why had he been holding the knife like that at the restaurant?

 

 

Ungjae slowed his pace crossing the street turning his head to see Sang still waiting and Taeho craning his neck over the seat to watch Ungjae leave. After he made his way out of their view he heard the engine start up again, he knew they were gone.

 

 

Getting to the gates of the cemetery Ungjae grabbed onto the handle feeling faint. Everything in front of him went black but he stood his ground holding onto the gate a little tighter feeling it become hot under his touch. If it was anyone else they would've screamed from being burned by now.

 

 

“What the hell is wrong wi-“ Ungjae clutched the front of his shirt feeling a searing pain in his chest. He suddenly really wanted to breathe, breathe in oxygen, he really needed air but why? He took a few deep breathes utterly confused and in pain pulling at the gates to at least get up to his grave. A buzzing sound went through his ears clouding his mind not letting him think. “Fuck off!” Ungjae fell to his knees turning fully transparent. Any trace of him looking like a solid human gone in a split second of agony.

 

 

Ungjae had never ever felt anything like this before. This had all started happening since Taeho showed up into his life but Ungjae was none the wiser. He was smart but how would he have known that although he thought he was just an angry spirit he was more than that. The minute he took his life his soul was tainted with the shadow of a demon who had been passing by on that halloween’s night looking for a host and what better than to take over a broken soul nursing his anger to his advantage using it to power himself till he found something to do. Taeho was what the demon wanted. Taeho and Sang were who it wanted broken. It wanted more souls to feed on. He would use Ungjae to play his games till Ungjae’s soul completely broke under the pressure and he would move on to the next one. Maybe it could possess Sang so it could be near Taeho for as long as he wanted. Ungjae’s emotions imprinted onto the demon and it wanted what Ungjae wanted but ten folds stronger and ten folds darker.

 

 

“Fuck, shut up!” Ungjae grabbed onto the grass feeling it turn to ash the second he touched it. He was burning up but he still couldn't fathom why. Who was he? What was he? He needed answers but who could help him? Taking in another deep breath that he knew he didn't need he shut his eyes tight feeling himself ready to pass out and only a few seconds later he did.

 

 

Ungjae was a strong soul and the demon had waited years lying dormant till he found a way to fully take over him to wreak havoc using Ungjae’s soul and who knew Ungjae’s little crush that bloomed into love for a human boy, a boy from among the world of the living would tear down Ungjae’s walls giving the demon a chance to take over him. Only a few more encounters with Taeho and Ungjae’s soul would be all his to use or throw away once he was done with whatever he wanted.

 

 

Ungjae might've felt cool or special having all these abilities but he never once stopped to think that how could a human spirit like him do so much. How could he have such amazing powers? How could he do things that were beyond what any human spirit no matter how angry it was could do? All these years he was being powered by a demon lying dormant in him just waiting, waiting to overtake him and soon Ungjae would find out. That is if he could muster up the strength to stay coherent long enough to find out and hopefully do something about it before it was too late.

 

 

Who knew his little crush that formed into love for someone not from his world but the world of the living would release something so dark within him. Who knew he would want to hurt someone he cared about. Ungjae surely didn't know but he needed to figure things out soon. Both Sang and Taeho were in danger but especially Sang. Ungjae’s jealousy toward Sang was typical from someone who loved the same person as the the other but his soul was tainted with a demon so when Ungjae had pushed Sang that night into the stairs it wasn't really him and Taeho wasn't really looking into Ungjae’s eyes he was looking into the deep red eyes of Jihoon.

 

 

  
Ungjae blinked his eyes open a few minutes later seeing nothing but a sea of red but it wasn't him that had woken up it was the demon testing the waters to see how long he could go before Ungjae forced him back into the cage inside him. “See you soon Taeho” Ungjae smirked before getting up and floating over towards his grave successfully knocking over the headstone. “Let's see if he’ll let me be out till sunrise”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to whoever has read this fic or any of my other ones. It would mean a lot to me if you could maybe leave a kudo or even a comment. I would appreciate it so much. I'm hoping this fic will be done in a few more chapters. It's morphed into something different than what I originally planned but I hope you all like it. Thanks again! Until next time :)


End file.
